Mayhem Avengers & Titan X: War of a New Generation
by Carolina Angel
Summary: The Teen Titans have defended Jump City proudly and constantly over the years but at the rise of a new villainous, teenage group they are forced to do something they never thought they would have to: pick the next generation of Teen Titans to defend their City. Love, betrayal, life, death, hate, good times, bad times, and a possible end to the world as we know it.


_Hi my absolutely amazing sweeties, boos, dolls, and lovelies! _

_So, as I'm sure you all painfully know it has taken me quiet a long while to begin this little story of mine. I am terribly sorry fro this, you see I am known to do this awful thing called procrastination. And I don't know it was as if my usually so active mind just would shutdown every time I would pull up this document in which I was planned to write on. But now, I am back and I am ready to (hopefully) present all you very patient or impatient readers with the Prologue of this chapter!_

_Also, characters on either side will be revealed throughout the story some quicker than others. But all characters from this point will be used. I don't know about character given after this but yes, all Oc's previously given will be somehow used. And that is not to say everyone of these characters will be on the main teams, there are other branches they can and/or will be used in. I hope you all agree on how these branches and rolls of each characters all played out!_

_But, please take a look at these few things first!_

**FOLLOW!**_  
_

**_Follow me on Instagram: _**_heyy_its_morgan13! **Follow! Follow! Follow!**_**  
**

_**POLL**_

_Go check out my homepage and cast a vote on my poll! Please and thank you! _

_**ART!?**_

_If you are into art or just like the idea of drawing up a little sketch by all means draw/paint/sketch/etc up a picture of your hero/villain, another hero or villain that you like, the last few generations of heroes or villains (please though try and tie it into this story angels!)_

_Now, onto the beginning of this story!_

_**Peace, Love, Happiness, Beauty, & Good Timez! ~Mo**_

* * *

**Prologue**_  
_

_Lucius: Dark Light_**  
**

**News Letter!: Be Aware, Be Prepared? **

_December 25, 2012; Midnight_**  
**

_I've been running away for as long as I can remember. Not really sure what it was through all those nights, days, trials, and errors that I was being chased by in all honesty though. _**  
**

_Maybe it was fear, possibly paranoia. I tell myself it was the sense of needing to escape from the bad things, the different standards and expectations that people in my past circle were submitted to. I'd like to think that it was a good thing, that taking those few people in that oh-so small circle and rushing away into an unknown future by the shadows of night was a gut instinct that I proudly and heroically followed. _

_I wish I could say it saved those people lives..._

_I dream that it would have..._

_But the reality is, I just don't know and no lives were truly saved. _

_The truth is, I probably never will and I can not undo the damage that is already done. _

_Then again, I may just be over-thinking, like I always do. It's the curse of being caught in the tragedies of ones mind-I think too much. _

'Lucius...' _I silently relish in the sound of my own name being emitted from every corner of my mind and echoing slowly through my whole body. I'm not speaking to myself, it's not an imaginary friend-I'm not _that _crazy. No. It's none of that. It's Maxie... _

'C'mon now, Luc. Maybe I don't like you doing this stuff but at least _try _and be happy with these people. I mean...they are some of the only living people you may have to ever connect with again.' _Maxie, like the little therapist his is, talks in a emotional sense of things. A way in which I am not able to do. Not with myself and defiantly not with anyone else. _

_But even though it is hard for me to do it, I readjust my slanted bandanna over my left eye, run my fingers through my always messy black hair as if it'll calm its unruly ways and begin to walk over to the group of people who were now, I guess, my family. _

_None of us had the best of reputations. And together we most definitely weren't making the headlines for 'City's Most Helpful Group of Teens!'. Regardless of the title though, we actually were making headlines. Our rise had once been slow but now it was rapidly speeding up and none of us were quite sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. _

_All-in-all there were six of us. All of us powerful, all of us "evil", all of us held by a past that anchors us to the purpose of this present, and all of us... differently assorted and difficult teenagers. _

_"Hei Hikari!" suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my neck and a slim figure pushed against mine. I looked down into a pair of giddily shimmering pale-aqua blue orbs. A small enough smile began to pull at the corners of my lips. The owner of those unique eyes and that Japanese accented voice was one of my teammates. _

_Her name was Dusk Asuki, a Japanese native born right in the heart of Tokyo but I didn't know yet how she had come to be in America. Assuming that she was apart of this delinquent group, I doubted it was good. I'd seen her fight more than once, the slight seriousness that was intricately bound by deadliness in ninjitsu and a few bladed weapons, suggested enough for me to know that she had gone through enough to be pushed over the edge though. _

_Even though I figured she had a bad past you wouldn't have noticed if she was just some other girl provocatively strutting the streets. She was stunning enough to get anyone she wanted, and to her it didn't matter who she got as far as gender goes. Her attitude was constantly on seduction but through that thick mainstream there were branching rivers of playfulness and immaturity. At 17 she was one of the most fun loving but sex-provoking people I knew.  
_

_Tonight Dusk had found the time to change in the hour since we had returned "home". A skin tight pink based camisole hugged her upper half while a pair of loose fitting black booty shorts barely clung to her thin figure served as her night clothes. Her pink hair was let loose from it's usual place of being tied around her shoulders and hung down to her waist. She looked up at me from height of 5'6, bouncing happily on the heels of her feet. _

_I figured out of all the people in this messed up family, Dusk would be my best friend._

_"Thousands! We're swimming in ocean of green Lucius!" Dusk squeals happily, a goofy grin spreading over her cheeks as she spins around in a puddle of grass-green paper. Spreading her arms about her like she was in the middle of a snowstorm instead of money-tornado. I nod my head at her confirmation, though I silently verify her words. _

_We, as in the group, __had _stole _thousands upon thousands of cold hard cash. From one of the biggest banks in the world: Jump City Banking. _

_Security__ was tight, innocent citizens filtered in out of it day in and day out, and any money of any kind was kept safely behind the bold metal door of a safe the size of a three story building. Surprisingly though, it wasn't hard. _

_Just as the money seeking or giving people who walked through the doors of that bank hundreds of times in their lives it had simply been a get-in-and-get-out mission. _

_"Yeah, and we'll just keep swimming-just like Dory." a sly, feminine, voice spoke out to Dusk's previous joking words. I smirk slightly, finding that sense of smart-ass humor to be one of my main sources of entertainment sometimes. _

_Aisha Mimi Hajjar. She was 16 years of age and though her voice was drizzled in a French accent she claimed to be from Algeria. There was a seeming bit of insanity that always drifted around Aisha like a clinging aura. I didn't know when, were, or why the crazy-seed had been planted into her but it was clear that it had been, and the only thing any of us truly knew about her past was the fact she had murdered her aunt and uncle in a small bit of unclear madness.  
_

_And after things had settled in her mind she thought an American state, like California, to be a good place in which to ensure her a new life of criminal intent-and to get away from the police. _

_Her eyes were dark green and always held a glint of hyperactive craziness. Equally dark brown hair feel in wavy locks down to her shoulders. Her medium olive skin, finally having the strong dark green under-hue dimming, was tattooed with three various inkings. On her right arm there were two, one reading, "_Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes." _and _"It ain't lyin'. Just improvin' the truth a little."._ The back of her left hand said, _"Let's sock 'em for Crutchy!".

_Tonight was no exception for her dress wear, just like it was not for her snarky ways. Maybe she had it in her mind to go walking in the hopes of finding a newsie. Maybe to stock up on her acid supply. Regardless of why, she was dressed and obviously ready to spend some of the money. _

_Since it was in the last few days of December, specifically the 25th, she was dressed for the cold. A long sleeved grey shirt hid her tattooed arms and had the worlds "Seize the Day" scrolled along it in bold black letters, a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged the bottom of her slim figure, a green sweatshirt that resembled a pea coat, grey high tops, and to top it all off a green cap. _

_Snatching up another handful of money she shoved it into the pockets of her tight pants and smiled at me and Dusk. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to lead the cops away from here." she whispered either jokingly or threateningly I couldn't really tell. But I knew by the way her dark green eyes began to lighten she was going to play a little prank on whichever unlucky cop she could fool. _

_As Aisha began to walk past Dusk and I, I wondered if the pink-haired girl would try and seductively stop her from possibly getting us all caught. Instead though, someone else decided to link his arm in hers and spin her away elegantly from the door. _

_"Aisha, darling, don't be such a party pooper! Let's have a little fun!" I smiled at the optimistic and charming voice. In a lot of ways it reminded me of Maxie...but that was only certain things that provoked memories-he wasn't replacing Maxie. _

_No one could. _

_But I couldn't deny it, Michael Whiteheart held a lot of similarities to Maxie. _

_He was just 15, my age actually, but the way he carried himself you would have thought he was miniature man of wealth trying to uphold his family's standards. He was charming and elegant, and his maintenance of people he interacted with were to be nothing less-in the least you would have to have a eye-catching personality. Sometimes Michael's "sparkly" personality could become annoying but...I think it is because he was trying so hard to block everyone out with a heavily coated facade. _

_Among us I believe he was the one who looked most out of place when it came to being a villain. He barely acted the part but he most definitely didn't _look _the part. His long blond hair was parted, sometimes covering his right eye like tonight, and in the lighting placed against his pale skin and white clothes the lengthy strands seemed almost white. In the mix of his porcelain features golden-caramel orbs floated among a halo of light eyelashes. He stood at 5'7 and had a muscular build (that did not remind of Maxie's small and short figure). And to go along with all his perfect, slightly bisexual, rich people looks he was wearing a pair of golden pants, a white button-down shirt, and a creamy white jacket swirled with stitching's__ of gold._

_The only thing he had to obscure his perfect looks was his tattoo. A quarter moon with a star danging from it's tip was placed proudly at his neck. Vines that were defended by sharp thorns and rose buds surrounded the moon and star like a swaying wrap of nature trying to secure the nights features. _

_As far as I knew he didn't have a reason for being a villain. Besides maybe wishing to rebel against his parent's high-class, restricted ways. _

_But Michael was Michael, his mysterious reasoning but open attitude was one of the things that held this dysfunctional team together._

_Aisha pulled her arm away from his. Dark eyes once again glittering with a neon light that swirled out of her black pupils. "Oh c'mon, Rosie. Dusk and Lucius are going to be all over each other pretty soon, you will be making pretty paper mache roses from all this money, Lydia won't do anything but count her out some dough, and Zane will..." somewhere in between Aisha's ranting prediction of what we would all be doing, Morter appeared from the shadows._

_Icy blue eyes shook with white streaks of electricity racing through them. An eerie, twisted down smirk was plastered against his bow-slim lips as he hovered over Aisha by just a few inches. There was a unknown piece of this boy, Zane Mortimer. He looked like your typical dream boy mix of emo-bad boy. With misty sapphires that popped against tanned skin, his raven feather black hair was trimmed up to a military style, he stood at 5'10 and with all that height his body was athletically fit, and he was usually wearing tight shirts that showed off his muscles whether he knew it or not and loose fitting jeans along with a pair of boots. _

_And to tie it all up he had a tattoo. A red inked dragon, it's features detailed to the point were if you had the time you could have counted each and everyone of the crimson scales, that circled it's body around his arm and snuck it's tail back into it's mouth. _

_"And Zane will be doing what now?" the words hissed passed his tight lips and locked jaw. That crooked smirk began to tease it's way upwards as Aisha turned around slowly on her heel to face the sixteen year-old villain. Her teammate. _

_Aisha didn't seem phased, or she just put up a good show of being mouthy and fearless. Her green gems were glistening once again, but this time it was not the frustration that sparked her rage driven powers. This was what we had all seen shimmering underneath the blackness of her pupils. _

_Crazed daring. _

_"Probably sitting on your ass trying to spark up a pathetic excuse of a girlfriend out of money and electricity..." Aisha was just beginning. We all knew she was far from done by the way she carried her words out, letting them hang delicately in the air by thin string just hoping Zane would take the bait. _

'Y'know someday you and her are going to get into it...can't wait.' _Maxie sighed in my mind as he watched lazily. He had never been one for fighting or teasing in any kind of way. So to him this was nothing more than teenage stubbornness and rudeness in the makings of stirring up trouble. To me though, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I liked the easing tension. The taste of bittersweet eagerness on the tip of the two teen's tongues. _

_Almost like the feeling of a tiger's first kill..._

_"Yeah, and maybe I can make you one while I'm at it. You are bi aren't you?" Zane shot back calmly the bite in his words more stinging by the way his slick dark eyebrows rose in taunting question. Silently my instinctive defenses went up. My sexuality wasn't something I was truly open about but that didn't mean I would let someone talk trash to someone like myself._

'This is the girl's fight. If you aid her she will weaken like that of a overly nursed and cuddled cub. Even though we are born with stripes it is up to our individual beings to earn battle scars.' _a growling voice rumbled deep within the crevasses of my thoughts. I bite my tongue to keep in the countering snarl. _

_Before I could mentally argue with the other part of me-the Tiger-I felt Dusk's slender fingers wrap around my arm. Looking down on her I remembered she was no different than Aisha and I. But there was no insecurity in her near grey sapphires all I saw was curious out looking. Zane's comment didn't bother her..._

_"Yeah and I wouldn't touch you with a hundred-foot poll, even if you were the last person on earth." Aisha spat back. There was a knowing in Zane's eyes. Not that he had saw the comment coming, he probably had girls all over him half the time with all his good looks, but as if there was something else he knew. _

_Something he wasn't telling. _

_His smirk pulled down again as his blue eyes flickered with electricity once or twice more before calming down and going solid. "Whatever, Ass." he muttered under his breath. _

_Aisha didn't take insults very well and Zane calling her an "ass" was something that was different to what other people would have though it to be. Aisha had acid in her blood, seriously. She could bend it like any other element. And Zane had taken it upon his self to take the beginning pronunciation of Acid and nickname Aisha "Ass". _

_It was no different that Aisha calling Michael "Rosie" for his usage of roses in battle-his most liked advantage of being a nature bender and what little he had come to knowingly be able to control. Or sometimes calling Zane "Lighting" for his manipulation of electricity. Or-. _

_"And now Musique is going to put her two cents in..." Aisha sighed wearily as she shoved her hands into her pockets, obviously trying to breath away the simmering anger that caused her skin to blister by the chemicals bubbling with heated emotions coursing through her blood. _

_Lydia Huse laid her dark green eyes on all of us. Her long black hair swayed around the middle of her back as her side bangs swept over her eyes. Her pale ivory skin shown in the midnight light of the moon making her look more elegant and fearsome than usual. _

_There was something about the slender and lean seventeen year old girl that made her very presence shut the whole room up. Maybe it was just because all of us had witnessed her practically business like stubbornness, the sophisticated elegance that she always carried herself with, and the slight coldness to everyone else. She wasn't snobby though. She was accepting despite her strong views. At least towards us anyway. _

_Lydia gently twirled what looked like an intricately carved stick, weaving it through her slim pale fingers in a rhythmic pattern. It was her source of power, what she had repeatedly called her Curse. The stick was far from just a stick thought. It was an wooden flute engraved with the markings of ancient times. And if it was played by Lydia, the music would bend those whom were unfortunate enough to let it's bittersweet tune whips past their ears to the melodies will._

_"We received another letter." Lydia spoke smoothly, her words making all of us pay attention to her. It was because of that control that I had first though Lydia would become our leader if we ever cared enough to establish one._

_But, in a way, we already had a leader. We had never saw who it was, never spoken to them, never truly had any kind of group interaction with the person. But it was clear that the person, whom ever they may be, had planned our gathering as a team for a long time. No pasts were fully known in our secretive group-I didn't think I knew how any of my teammates had acquired their powers-if you listened to the way we had all found one another it was all to ironic to be fate or destiny. _

_We had once all been separated. Doing our own thing as surviving villains. Lydia and Michael had been the first to start our group. After that the letters began coming telling them of other teenagers that they should track down and recruit into the team. I'd watched them battle the Teen Titans numerous times. Each time a new person was added to go against a specific Titan. And if push came to shove they had backup: team work. _

_But since we had been climbing the ropes and continuously defeated the Titans the letters had more or less stopped coming. Having one appear out of the blue rose a confusion none of liked.  
_

_Dusk, one who was solely fixed on somehow breaking down the stone-cold-perfection of Lydia, decided to put that all aside for the moment to get a little teasing in. "Oooh, Ly-Ly has a secret admirer! Hmm...tell us exactly what kind of letter is that? Or maybe it's a picture, huh?" there was a sly smirk on Dusk's lips as she strolled gracefully to Lydia who tensed noticeably as the Japanese teen rounded her and draped her arms over her shoulders. _

_"Or maybe it's a key and address to a hotel room and a bit of money-as if you need it." Dusk kept on as Lydia's features contorted. She wasn't one to like goofing off especially not in the matter of a letter. "C'mon Dawn," Aisha called on Dusk by her nickname. "Let's not frustrate Ms. Proper-Etiquette with that kinda nasty stuff." Aisha said trying to get Dusk to stop by playing her game of teasing Lydia. _

_Michael leaned over and took the letter from Lydia's clenching fingers._

_"To the Mayhemers. From Junior." Michael read the scrawling words on the milky sheet before him. He outstretched his left arm toward the open window that let in the chilling air of winter into the heated hideout. As his golden caramel eyes dashed over the envelope over and over his right eye began to shimmer aurelian. Through the crack in the ajar window a green stem began to rise up and swivel through the air towards the boy. _

_As it neared a tiny edge began to grow out of the green line. The thin emerald vine like stem wrapped around Michael's middle finger and the sharpened edge impaled itself into his hand like the quick jab of a knife's blade. The vines began to trembled with movement beginning to wrap around his collar bone and spread to the back of his neck as the rose petals bean to accumulate and swirl into a cocoon like encasement that held awaiting flowers just waiting to bloom. _

_The flower began to noticeably take root inside Michael's hand as the slim brown branches noticeably embedded themselves just along the line of bursting from his skin. _

_And soon there was a fully fledged, crimson red rose settled in the center of his palm. Michael rested his eyes upon his creation a sickly pleased smile on his lips. With a simple jolt of his contrasting orbs he silently plucked a petal from the rose. It's rounded features began to hone and harden until a jagged edged shard of blood red metal floated motionlessly in the air. _

_The shard floated toward the envelope and with a quick dive impaled the top of it. Michael swept his eyes over the envelope slowly and the once soft petal followed his lead, ripping it open inch by inch. _

_With a flick of his hand Michael sent the rose, stem, and roots falling from his hand and in a small bundle within the stems wrappings back out to the cold world. _

_The shard fell down in his awaiting hand that he quickly offered up to Dusk who had begun to take an interest in his nature based creations-but only if they were sharp enough for her to possibly add to her arsenal of deadly weapons. Slowly he extracted the expertly creased paper, carefully unfolding it as if he was scared to rip it in pieces, and clearing his throat multiple times he looked over the letter before reading it to us. _

_Growing impatient I snarled, "Read the damn thing already!" I snapped a little harshly feeling my fang like snake bite piercings sinking retracting back into my skin. Even with the slight unbalance ways in my emotions my the barely noticeable abstract tattoo that crisscrossed my body in a mix of stripes and scratches illuminated with white light for a brief second or two. I took in a heavy breath and puffed through my nostrils trying to push away the Tiger's yearning urge to snatch the letter out of Michael's hands and read it myself I calmed myself. "Please?" I asked softly hoping I had kept the impatient jerkiness out of my tone. _

_Michael shrugged his shoulders. Clearing his throat one more time he finally began to read; _

_"Dear Mayhemers, _

_Merry Christmas! It seems you have had an exceptional year in all you're secretive scheming and committed crimes. Taking Jump City by storm is something so many other villains have tried and failed to do. Simply because of one altering aspect: The Teen Titans. But, you six seem not have much worry in these legendary heroes. It seems that have even given up the hope of defeating you after not showing up to your multiple villainous acts recently committed. _

_But do not take their absence as a good sign. The heroes of this world have been known to be as scheming as some villains. _

_And this time they are scheming something that no one would have though they would resort to. As they have noticed each of your specific powers have an acquired repellent to their own powers, and other rising villains are taking up root to go against other heroes that are also unable to put an end to the developing teams of teens, they are calling on new heroes. New superheroes that will all be matched and placed through the world. Trained by every branch of Teen Titan-Legends and superhero makings available. _

_A new generation is on the rise. New villains, new heroes. Even some that are on the fence will choose a side or meet an unknown fate all their own. _

_Be on the look out. This new assembly will take place within the domains of Jump City itself. _

_Do not take this lightly._

_Be aware, be prepared. _

_Junior." _

_Michael's voice slowly drifted away into the awaiting silence as he finished reading. There was a moment of silence as this settled in to each of our individual brains. I could feel all three parts of my sectioned mind working at different paces. Maxie worried and droned about the havoc this would cause-and the possible break outs from stress that would overcome my teenage body. I had no true opinion about it, if there was to be an all out war to decide the new rein of villains verses heroes then so be it. _

_And then, there was my Tiger. _

_"Oh please! We've beat the _Teen Titans! _No newbies can beat us!" Aisha burst as if offended by the letters threat to our position as the most ruling villains to ever step foot in Jump City. She snatched the paper from Michael's hands quickly letting her own green orbs read the sprawling words written over the pale sheet. As she scanned farther and farther the slim paper began to burn and shrivel away faster and faster. _

_Zane outreached his hand flicking his fingers against her shoulder sending a shock of electricity high enough for her to yelp in pain and let the paper fly up into the air. _

SWOOSH!

_With a flick of her wrist Dusk sent the sharp edged petal Michael had tossed her slicing through the chilling air, through the paper, and into the opposite wall-letter pinned with it. _

_"New rivals are not something to underestimate. If they wish to challenge us then we should be ready by all means and free of egotistic beliefs." Dusk spoke slowly, her pale aqua eyes squinted in a spurt of seriousness she rarely held long enough than a few seconds. But when it showed through you could tell she had some kind of training. Something in her was installed to have varying beliefs and morals than what she showed. At least, for fighting. _

_Aisha rolled her eyes, "Oh please." she grumbled under her breath as she glued her slightly glowing eyes on the wall where the paper was still hanging, fluttering slightly against the winter breeze. _

_"Hell, something unusual and new would be nice. Might find a little competition. Don't wanna make our job look _too _easy." Zane said quietly, even his tone holding that smirk of his. _

_I trembled slightly as the image of a slender figure slashed their claws close to me, snapped their fangs at my neck, and whirled shadows around me took a deep rooted place within my mind. A low growl emitted from my throat. The thrill of a primal fight or all out slaughter seemed so close with the new information of fresh meat stepping foot in my territory, trying to take something back that was no longer their's, I could almost taste it. _

_"We'll fight then. To the death. This is our land, we've claimed it. And if someone tries to rebel against that fact then we surely defend our right to this city." I growled out past a tightly clenched jaw. My cheeks began to burn lightly with the rush of adrenaline to think of a worthy fight. And as they did I could see the glowing of my almost unnoticeable tattoo lighting up. In a intricate wrapping of stripes and scars outlining the whole of my body it was the main physical bearing to show that I was a Tiger..._

_An animal..._

_Michael sighed heavily. "That would be a simply amazing idea Luc if we were all wild beasts. But, thankfully, we aren't. So we would need to be a little more civil about this. Y'know, humane. Besides we can't defend our "land" if we have no clue who is trying to take it." Michael said agreeing to disagree with me. _

_"Aren't your parents some big rich people? Couldn't you pull some strings and get some information for us?" Aisha asked curiously, apparently rethinking on her earlier accusations-but probably not any less unsure that we could beat them. _

_Michael nodded with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess." he responded not looking at anyone in particular as he said it. He never did like talking about his personal life much...not like any of the rest of us did either but he shut down almost completely when any of us brought it up. _

_Almost like it if he would rather not have us know about it, or, have any known association with that life. _

_"So, it's settled then. We'll train, prepare for the inevitable." Lydia spoke calmly for the first time since the letter had been presented to each of us. She took a few long, graceful steps until she was dead center in the middle of us all. Her eyes locked with each of ours one at a time, as if she was trying to draw out the best of our abilities to fit our new mission. _

_"Michael, starting tomorrow I want you pulling every string there is to pull. Find out who, what, when, where, and why. Dusk I want you to go get the street word. See what the people are saying, get any kind of insight there is possible from who ever is willing to let something slip. Aisha you do the same, also check the newspapers. See if you can use your powers to detect abnormal levels of radiation given off by powers. Lucius, go patrolling around the area once we find out where this gathering is going to be held. Set up some of your light tricks. Zane, go with Luc for a little. Get a good sense of the electronics-if there is anything you can make go a little haywire for our advantage. And I'll...play a little music." _

_We all had our assignments, even if Lydia's was unclear from her telling of her end of the deal. _

_But at the least we we had a plan for being as aware as possible; now only time would tell if we would be prepared. _

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_So, this was one heck of a write. I accidentally hit backspace erasing like 2,000 words worth of story. And after having it completely writing, I saved it only to discover my automatic sigh in time had run out and I had re-login. -_- Anyway I enjoyed writing this quite a lot and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. Sorry for any errors what so ever. I'm writing on a whim of creativity and a pop up day of teenage sickness. Remember to drop a review :) Love you sweeties, boos, darlings, and dolls!_

_-The MOments~_


End file.
